<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Christmas Wishing by DKShakespeare</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27844027">Christmas Wishing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DKShakespeare/pseuds/DKShakespeare'>DKShakespeare</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boy do we need it with this year, Christmas Fluff, F/F, Fluffy Ending, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Santa is Real, lesbihonest, of course she does</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:22:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,246</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27844027</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DKShakespeare/pseuds/DKShakespeare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lena gets a present from an extra special Christmas visitor.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>150</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Christmas Wishing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Fluff I wrote on my lunch break. Thanks to the BF for the prompt.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>Kara couldn't believe it. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The jingling bells, the huff and puff of overworked reindeer, the ho, ho, ho yelled out into the night. It was really him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Santa," she whispered into the dark sky. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Kara Zor-El, as I live and breathe," he said, pulling the sleigh to a stop in the middle of the sky right next to her. And he was. Living and breathing. White beard, red suit, twinkling eyes, the whole shebang. And he knew who she was despite her outfit. Kara couldn't believe what she was seeing. He chuckled deeply at her shocked look. Her chin might as well have been on the ground for all the good it was doing her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Are you having a good Christmas, Supergirl?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She nodded dumbly. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I was wondering, Kara, if you wouldn't mind doing me a favor? Just a tiny one." That sent her mind back into Supergirl mode and she was instantly ready, hands on hips. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What is it you need, Santa?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He beamed at her and her heart swelled. She had made Santa happy. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I have a very special present for a very special person and I need it delivered as soon as  possible. Could you take it to them? You're the only one who can do it."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Absolutely! I'd be honored."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Good. I knew I could count on you, Kara. You'll find her at the top of L-Corp Tower."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"This is for Lena?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He smiled and gave a conspiratorial wink as he handed her a small flat red package. The paper sparkled in the moonlight over National City and Kara couldn't remember seeing something so beautifully wrapped. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hurry now, it's almost Christmas Day," he said.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I won't let you down," she said, gearing up to speed away. Suddenly, she stopped. "Santa, are you an alien?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He tenderly smiled at her. "No, I've always been here." He whipped the reins and sped off into the night.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Alex is never going to believe this," she muttered. With that, she flew toward L-Corp and a waiting Lena. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It was nearly midnight and Lena Luthor stood, freezing on her balcony looking out over the city. She couldn't deny the cheerfulness down below as Christmas lights shone across the landscape. Too bad there wasn't snow. She shivered.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Then again."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Talking to yourself, Miss Luthor?" Supergirl asked as she touched down near her, cape flapping in the wind. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Only chance for decent company," Lena teased. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Supergirl slowly made her way forward until she too was leaning against the railing. "Shouldn't you be wearing a jacket? Or be inside? In fact, shouldn't you be at home?" Supergirl got that worried look on her face that Lena found familiar and endearing. Lena placed a consoling hand on her bicep.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You worry too much."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I worry the right amount, fragile human."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lena gave a laugh and Supergirl's face changed from worried to awestruck. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Are you having a good Christmas?" She asked the superhero. It shook Supergirl from her stupor and she blushed heavily. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I am. Like you wouldn't believe," she chuckled. "I have something for you."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lena's surprise shown as a bright red package was handed to her. It was beautiful. No professional could have pulled off such a fancy wrapping job. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You got me a present?" Lena whispered. hoarsely.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well, no," she replied, sheepishly, "it's from Santa."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Right," Lena looked up at her, "Santa."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Seriously!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lena let it go. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Are you going to open it?" The superhero looked like she was buzzing with energy as she bounced on the tip of her toes, all wide-eyed excitement.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lena nodded. She placed her finger under the slit and pulled back, careful not to cut herself on the metallic paper. It was a black velvet box. Flat and about the size of her hand. Her curiosity burned. What could Supergirl have gotten her? She pried up the lid. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>With a gasp, she stared at the contents of the box. A gleaming crystal snowflake lay snuggled inside. It sparkled like sunlight over perfectly clear ice with tendrils reaching out in all directions. A red satin ribbon and note on a white card were attached. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>May your Christmas wish come true.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lena carefully touched the note with a fingertip, tears gathering at the corners of her eyes. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What? What is it?" Supergirl asked in a worried tone. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"How did you know?" </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"My Christmas wish. How did you know?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I don't know what you're talking about."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I don't understand," Lena said, confused. Her brain was reeling. How had Supergirl known? Was she that obvious?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I was told to bring this present to you," Supergirl began pacing, her eyes darting between Lena and the sky.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"By whom?" Lena asked. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>That pulled the superhero up short. "Umm, by Santa."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lena gave her a skeptical look. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I know! Okay, but it turns out Santa is real. And not an alien. He asked me to deliver it to a very special person, you. Said I was the only one who could do it. Come to think of it, I wonder why he said that."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Once Lena got her head wrapped around that piece of information, other pieces began to fall into place. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Because you're the only one who could," she whispered.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What? Why?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lena held out the ornament to show Supergirl the note. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Why? Because of your Christmas wish? Why would I be able to help with that? What's your Christmas wish? Oh! Sorry, you don't have to answer that." Now Supergirl blushed to her ears, looking flustered and began pacing again. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lena took a deep breath. "Because my wish was not to be alone. It was to have you here with me."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Wha-me! Why me?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Because I love you, Kara." </p>
</div><div>
  <p>That was it. There were no more secrets to hide. Everything was out in the open between them. Supergirl melted, the mantle fading away and Kara Danvers stood before her. Kara rushed forward, mindful of the gift and swept Lena up in a hug, wrapping her arms tightly around the brunette's body. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm so sorry I didn't tell you," she whimpered. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You didn't have to. Did you really think I wouldn't recognize your heart even when you're wearing the suit? I always knew it was you, I was just waiting for you to be ready."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm ready now." Kara pulled her face from Lena's neck and stared into galaxies of green eyes. Kara had always wished that they would just pick a color already so it was easier to describe them in her mind, but no, even now green mixed with blue mixed with hazel and gold. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm Supergirl."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Thank you."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>With that weight lifted from them, the need to stare only increased. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Were you serious. Earlier?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Which part?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"All of it?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yes, I love you and yes, I wished for you."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You have me, forever if you want," Kara said with determination ringing through every word. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Good."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Can I kiss you now?" </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You could have kissed me ten minutes ago."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Then let's not waste any more time." Kara brought her lips down on Lena's in a soft assault that had the cold fleeing from Lena's skin. She breathed out a "Finally" and their bodies pulled flush against one another as Kara's hands sought her cheeks. With breath and hearts intermingled, Lena pulled against the superhero, only just remembering the snowflake at the last moment.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You'll never be alone again. Merry Christmas, Lena."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Merry Christmas, Kara."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Somewhere down below, a clock chimed midnight. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It was Christmas Day at last. </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>